A Brother to Love
by Permission2Hyphenate
Summary: Loki has never wanted anything less than Thor's brotherly affection. Every step of the way Thor has tried to break Loki. When he finally does Loki will endure a tyrants sentence with his brother. Anti-Odin and slight Anti-Thor Rated: T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own Thor or Loki(or any other Marvel magic I choose to include!)...if I did they would be tied up in my bedroom...haha...but seriously they would be...

* * *

* * *

This is my first ever so be gentile, please! Review as well!

A Brother to Love

"You cannot hold a sword like that, baby brother." Thor snapped ripping the dull practice blade from Loki's small hands. The younger prince cringed away from his older brother and bowed his head in shame. Loki feared that Thor was going to hit him like he often did. Loki took a small step away from Thor, his eyes locked on the golden floor. Loki had been sword training with his brother for a year now and had come to have the utmost respect and fear for Thor. Loki's knee high boots made the slightest shuffle as he inched away from Thor. "Are you going some where, Loki?" Thor asked coldly. Loki stopped moving and continued to gaze at the shimmering tiles.

"No, brother." Loki whispered. Loki didn't see Thor move toward him, but in one swift movement Thor's hand was like a vice on Loki's jaw. Loki let out a small gasp as tears welled in his eyes, which he quickly blinked away. Thor's massive palm crushed into Loki's face, forcing him to stare into his older brother's icy eyes. Loki wanted to avert his gaze away from the rage on his brother's face. His jaw was beginning to fiercely ache and Loki wanted to plead for release. He didn't dare do something like that though.

"Next time look at me when you speak, Bastard." Thor spat, roughly pushing Loki away from him. Loki staggered a few feet and stood waiting for Thor's next move. Thor examined Loki's practice blade. Something made Thor smirk and turn his gaze toward Loki. Thor discarded Loki's petite blade, it clattered across the floor and came to rest at Loki's feet. Loki gracefully knelt and took the sword into his hands. Loki corrected his handle on the grip, trying to make impress Thor. Loki glanced up and was disheartened to see that Thor showed no reaction. Thor took a step back and readied his sword. Loki did an exact emulation, again, trying to strike a point with Thor.

Loki blinked at his brother's unamused face and in that split second Thor sprang into an attack. Thor's practice blade swung down toward Loki's crown. If Loki had been a second slower moving, he would have been struck. Tears again welled in Loki's eyes. He didn't want to fight Thor. He never did. Loki hated the thought of hurting Thor.

Loki was small enough to dodge Thor's blows for a good while. He would duck or twirl and Thor's blade would soar past him. From a far one could have said Loki was dancing. His undying grace made the whole thing seem choreographed. Loki began to wear thin, though. His black leather boots, which had once been in contrast to the golden floor, shuffled now. His feet were slowing into a rougher more feral type of grace. His breathing was heavy and Thor's onslaught of attacks never let up.

Thor swung his blunt blade sideways toward Loki's ribs. Loki did a twirl to counter it. Loki's feet caught on one another. He staggered and he knew at that moment he wasn't going to get out of this blow. As the sword bit into Loki's side, a sickening crunch filled the hall. The power behind the blow send Loki sprawling across the floor. When Loki hit the tiles, the air was struck from his lungs. His small faces was distorted in shock and pain. He scrambled back on his elbows. He didn't make it far before Thor came at him. Loki looked for his sword and saw that it had been lost in his fall.

He tried to push him self up. He winced and let a sharp wheeze escape his mouth as he clutched his side. Thor stood over him now with his blunt blade glistening in the golden room. Loki clutched his broken side harder and painfully pulled himself into fetal position. The blade rose and struck Loki in the back. Another crunch filled the hall. The practice sword wasn't as much a blade any more as it was a club. Over and over Thor stuck Loki with the weapon. And over and over Loki thought about how much he didn't want to die. He knew he it was hard to bring a demi-god to his knees, but still, he feared for his life.

Being a demi-god, like Thor. made Loki durable. As the blade bit into the side of Loki's face, Loki realized how much force Thor had to have been putting behind that blade. He gazed up at his brother through swollen slits. Thor's muscular arms hurled the sword over and over. His face glistened with sweat and his blond locks were matted to his forehead. Thor's icy eyes were glassy and blind, as if he couldn't see what he was doing. Loki recognized this blind rage from the soldiers who told stories of enemies in battle. At that point in his young life Loki realized that he was Thor's enemy. He knew that he loved Thor, he always had. It was this second, though, that he knew Thor didn't love him back. Thor took a step away from Loki and began to yell at him.

"Get up, you broken bastard! Fight me! Retrieve your sword and prove yourself!" Thor had a dark grin on his face as he chided Loki. Loki had tried to prove himself countless times. He wanted more than anything to be a good fighter like his father and brother. He would have even been satisfied in magic, if it would have came to him. But Loki wasn't good at these things. He couldn't do anything.

Loki managed to roll onto his knees and looked at his brother. Loki's eyes were swollen near shut and all that could be seen where two emerald slits peaking between the blood and gore. Loki felt bile rise in his throat and pitched forward. An ugly amount of blood eructed from his lips onto the tile.

Thor began to laugh as Loki continued to retch. Thor began to re-approach his younger brother. Thor planted a large boot into the side of Loki's face, knocking him onto his side. Loki let out a small whimper as he toppled over. Thor stood over Loki with his blade pointed down toward his brother's thigh. The practice blades were considered blunt, but they still held a dangerous sharpness to them. Loki's eyes burned and his breathing hitched as he watched the blade raise.

At the metal sword fell a number of things happened in that second. The sword pierced Loki's leg with a sickening sound. Loki's ears made a painful pop and the whole room came into a focus. Loki's hand flew instinctively up and landed in a twisting motion. Thor was thrown backwards by an invisible force. Thor crashed into the wall across the room and landed dazed and angry. By this time, Loki was feeling the pain explode through his body. He let out a sharp cry and heard the door to the great room swing open.

Loki father, Odin, came storming with a guard.

"Seize Thor." Odin commanded the guard. The guard was a young muscular man with skin a deep brown. This man made easy work of handling Thor. Odin crossed the room quickly toward Loki.

"Father! I will teach that bastard prince to fight!" Thor called out. Odin raised his gaze from the young prince to look at Thor.

"If there be a bastard prince in my great hall, that would be you Thor." Odin said calmly. Odin turned his gaze back toward Loki, who seemed to be near comatose. Odin scooped his youngest child up and made haste in leaving Thor behind.

"Father don't punish Thor. He knows not what he is doing." Loki slurred quietly to his father. Even in his state of broken consciousness Loki thought of Thor.

"You're brother will be punished like a tyrant prince, and no less."

_**Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible! Review please! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I don't own Thor or Loki (or any other Marvel magic I choose to include!) This was a draft for a long while and I decided to go ahead and add it in. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

A Brother to Love

Chapter 2

Suffocation. That was what Loki felt when he awoke in his royal healing suite. His eyes fluttered open and were met with a freshly painted, and decorated, healing chamber. The walls were a deep green paint that had been laced with gold flecks. Gold curtains swallowed the grand wall of windows facing the southern part of the kingdom and the golden tiles reflected glints of light that danced across the walls. Loki, himself, was dwarfed in the cradling of a lush bed. A bed that had, no doubt, been designed for him. The frame was a glorious green metal with a monstrous pair of gold curled horns protruding from the headboard that matched his helm. A green silk canopy hung from the tops of the horns. The amount of glamor and richness applied in the room was suffocating.

He wondered how many provincial citizens could be fed with the amount of gold that was now caked into his chamber walls. Loki blinked slowly and looked down to assess his own condition. He could feel the compression of bandages on his ribs and he could feel a decent lot of stitches in his head. He gingerly ran his fingers over the ridged stitching and winced. Loki could tell that his healer hadn't gotten to his minor wounds. Most importantly to him though, Loki pulled back the covers on his bed to examine his leg. By the looks of the wound Loki knew that his poor healer had worked through the night to mend it. The open wound was now closed and all that was now visible was an ugly black and purple scar.

"You're healer did a very satisfactory job." Loki flinched and turned toward the door way. His father's massive frame filled it and Loki dipped his head respectfully. "How are you fairing Loki?" Odin asked entering the room.

"I am well enough." he said blandly. Loki didn't really feel like humoring his father with conversation.

"Good." Odin paused at he foot of Loki's bed. "Thor told me that you threw him against a wall, my son. He said you used _magic_...is this true?" his father asked in a false friendly tone. Loki knew that his father held a distaste for the magics.

"I threw Thor without touching him. If that is considered magic then, yes. I did throw Thor into a wall using magic." Loki said thinking back to the previous evening. Loki saw none of the resilience that he had expected in his father.

"Do you think you could be better in the arts of magic than you could in swordsmanship?" Odin asked pleasantly. Loki could tell that his father was, again, bending to his differences. Odin had always done whatever he could to make Loki comfortable and satisfied. To make him feel normal. Odin had never done a single thing like that for Thor. When Thor was a child and took a tumble into the sea, Odin fished him out and told him to never act so stupid again. When Loki had been bucked from a horse into the same open waters, Odin set up a guard rail, had the horse killed and cooked, and showered Loki in affection. That was probably the first time Loki noticed that he and his brother were different.

"I don't care to fight either way...What's going to happen to Thor?" Loki asked remembering is father's words. Truthfully, Loki didn't want to fight at all. If it was up to him he would have followed his mother around learning the arts of politics.

"He will be punished." Odin said hesitantly.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter to you, son. It will be his punishment and his alone. You won't have to worry about him hurting you again." Odin said as if sending Thor away was nothing. Loki became angry. Why didn't Odin care for Thor? It was all _his _fault that Thor hated him. Loki's temper continued to flare as he thought of all the times his father had punished Thor and not him. About how Thor was treated worse than a bastard.

"Why do you think Thor hates me father?" Loki asked in a hard, quiet voice.

Odin shrugged, "Because he's an angry, tyrannical boy. There is no 'why' or 'why not', to it." he said plainly. Loki closed his eyes and tried not to scream at his father.

"Has it ever occurred to you that _you_ might be the problem, father. I mean look at me and look at Thor! If I get a mere paper-cut, you send for a healer to spend their time sewing it together with golden thread! If Thor gets stabbed through the gut, you tell him not be such a failure! I can't stand it! Thor hates me because of _you_! I am scared and broken because you don't want to care for the son that can actually prove himself worthy of the name Odinson! I know that I can't fight, or drink ale, or slay a stag out in the forests like you can! Thor is everything you should want in a son... Why me? You have not saved me father. You've only condemned me! When you are gone and Thor is king... I can only hope that he'd be merciful enough to bury me and not put my head on a spike!" Loki cried. His eyes watered as he looked at his fathers blank face. As Loki spoke, his voice grew from a low quiver into a terrified plea.

Loki now labored to breathe and his head pounded. Hewas done talking to his father for the day...and maybe the rest of his life. Loki wanted to tell his father to take his leave but thought that it may be to bold. So he slumped back into his plush fort and continued to wheeze as Odin stared at him blankly. After about a minute of struggling to calm his breathing Loki glanced back up at his father.

"Loki you are fifteen...only two years younger than Thor. You're near a man. Is that how you really feel?" Odin asked in a monotone. Underlying his flat voice was a blind rage that Loki could hear.

"It is." Loki said just as flat.

"Then so be it. You will be punished for your cowardice and your questioning of my word. You, too, will suffer with your brother." Odin's face darkened, "You started this, child. You will show yourself in court tomorrow with Thor." Odin paused for a second."I love you Loki. I would do anything to keep you safe. If this becomes your undoing...then...then I wash my hands of it now." Odin said. Loki watched his father's eyes well with tears. Odin turned and left the room quickly.

Loki sat in his bed for hours. Healers came and went. His stitches were removed and his bandages were stripped. Loki let his father's staff do what they wanted to him. He couldn't think about anything but his father crying. He had never seen Odin cry. Never. Personally, Loki hadn't thought it possible. Yet with a few angered words, Loki had reduced his own father to tears. It made him feel awful inside. He thought that if he was punished that it would have made up for all the times he hadn't been...but it didn't. It made Loki feel vile.

"Father seems to be rather distraught." A voice called from the door. Thor leaned on the door frame, taking in the gaudy room.

"I'm being tried tomorrow, with you." Loki sighed.

"He's crying. Mother is infuriated." Thor said trying to make Loki feel even more worthless. "This room truly is ugly...Oh, and I know about the trial. I heard the conversation from the next room." Thor grinned a little, "Loki, do you know why I dislike you?" he asked. The question caught Loki off guard.

"Um...because you are an angry, tyrannical boy and there is no 'why' or 'why not' to it?" Loki said with a small smile. Thor chuckled easing the tension slightly. Loki allowed his smile to grow a little and his posture to ease. They may have eventually been able to sit casually with each other if not for Thor's reply.

"No, not quite. I don't like you because I know you are not my brother. Not my real one."

Thanks for reading guys! Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own this stuff.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! You are all so kind. So I was stuck on this as of what to do... but here it is! Hope you like it!

A Brother to Love

Loki chose to sleep in the healing chambers. The suffocating green walls were beginning to feel comforting and he shied from the idea of walking on his sore leg. He'd stayed nestled in the lush bedding after Thor left, pondering what his brother said. Loki had never felt illegitimate. And if he was in fact a bastard; what had Thor meant by not being his "_real_ brother". Was there boy out there who's name was supposed to be Loki, who's title was supposed to be 'prince'?

Loki fell asleep that night and dreamed of himself. In his dreams he faced a lengthy boy in the mirror who's hair was just as long as his own, but was a beautifully radiant golden color. The boy's face held the same thin elegance and handsome features that his own did. The only other differences were the boy's glowing tanned skin and a pair of bright blue eyes. The boy opened his mouth to speak, revealing perfect white teeth.

"Prince Bastard." the boy whispered. In a petrified, hypnotized motion Loki reached out to touch the boy's, his own, face but his skin cracked as if he were made of glass. The cracks moved up and down him splitting him everywhere. The sun coppered skin fell away like a husk and reviled his snow pale completion. The golden locks of hair took flame and burned into the black silk that adorned Loki's head in the real world. The bright blue eyes melted out of their sockets and two green emerald nubs grew into green eyes. Before him stood a willowy boy with stark white skin and two jaded eyes. This boy had long black eye lashed and a head of lengthy charcoal hair. The boy was pretty, no doubt, but he was not of Asgard. Loki was not the blond boy in the mirror.

Loki flinched awake and let out a small shudder, unnerved by his dream. His body was drenched in sweat and he shivered in the early air. Some maid had opened one of the grand windows leading out to, what he could now see was, a balcony and a cool draft stirred in the room. Loki pushed himself up stiffly and yawned, feeling the tender spots on his head where the stitches had been. He could feel a slight fleshy bulge of a scar. He hoped that his handmaids would let him wear his helm to cover the scars, he didn't like them. They were a visual representation of the rift between him and Thor. He didn't want the court to see that as he and his brother stood side by side.

Loki eased his way over the side of his bed and rested his feet on the floor. He wore nothing but the white tunic and under garments he'd worn from the past day. He felt dirty and wanted his handmaids to ready him a bath. Sighing, Loki looked at the scar on his leg and frowned. There was not much left except a long thick scar. It's coloring had faded into a bruised burgundy. It didn't look like much of a wound but it hurt something fierce on the inside. His entire leg down his thigh and past his knee felt stiff and heavy. He stood, grabbing the horned bed frame for support and slowly gained his balance. He winced as he limped toward the door and peered out into the hall.

Loki let out a small gasp as he saw his father's massive figure turn the corner. Loki had half a mind to scramble back to his feather bed. By time he decided to move, though, Odin had already seen him and Loki knew there was no moving now.

"Loki, I'm glad to see you're up and about." Odin said tightly. Loki studied his father for a moment, trying to judge his reason for coming back to his cambers. Loki found nothing on his father's face that hinted any sort of ill emotion.

"It is a pleasing sight to see you, father." Loki said brushing a strand of his mussed hair out of his face. In truth Loki was frightened at his father's odd mood.

"How did you sleep, my child." Odin asked in the same ginger voice he'd always spoke to Loki in.

"It would be a lie to say I slept well. Troublesome dreams seemed to have made me weary. It's no matter though, I'll be ready for the trial." Loki said mentally scalding himself for speaking of the dream or the trial.

"Tell me of these dreams." Odin said entering the room. Odin sat himself on a bench by the windows and looked at Loki intently. Loki had half a mind to lie. He was a skilled liar more than anything else. But Odin could tell a liar better than anybody Loki had ever seen. He knew better than to risk it.

"In my dream I was looking into a mirror. There was a boy..." Loki stopped talking and looked to his father. Odin made a gesture for him to continue. "He looked like my reflection, only he was blond and tanned...like...like you and Thor. I tried to touch him and his skin broke and underneath was me. His hair caught flame and it burned into my hair and he became normal me. That is all." Loki said looking away. He intentionally left out the quote "prince bastard".

"That is irksome, indeed. Loki, you need to come with me son. I have something to show you." Odin said rising quickly and approaching Loki.

"Father, my leg is still mending. I am unable to walk well enough to cross the hall and it would make a sad show to watch me cross the entire keep." Loki said realizing that he had to leave the room. He also didn't want to go any where with his father. Odin spun around and walked quickly back to the bench. His father grabbed one of the long clawed legs and gave it a hard tug. The leg snapped sharply, making Loki tense at the sound. It was too similar to the sound of breaking ribs. His father brought the piece of wood over and handed it to him. He stared at the leg in shock.

"It's a cane." Odin said quickly leading out the door. Loki followed best he could. His brow furrowed in confusion. His father was acting so strange. Loki was mildly terrified at the mystery of where Odin was taking him. His mind swam with thoughts of his father going mad and ripping his arms off, or showing him proof of his alleged illegitimacy. Odin walked fast rounding corners and going down flights of stairs Loki had never seen. Loki tried to remember the way back but couldn't recall where they were or how many turns or halls they had taken.

They entered down a well lit hallway with a single glass door at the end. Loki couldn't help but anticipate the opening of the door. As the neared Odin herded Loki in front of him and slowed his pace, Loki couldn't help but wonder where his father had so urgently ran him to. The glass door was tinted and Loki couldn't see a thing inside. There was a short pause when they stopped outside the door.

Loki had trusted his father all of his life. In a single second the trust dissolved into a terrified unease. Loki looked at the door and tilted his head. His leg had been sending sharp pains through him with every step and Loki was out of breath. If Odin was going to tear his arms off, then would have been the time to do it. Loki knew nobody would hear him scream.

"Open the door." Odin said calmly. Loki did as he was told and turned the knob on the door. A cool draft hit him and Loki took a deep breath of the cold air.

All of a sudden Loki found himself falling into the darkness. His cane was gone and he stumbled into the black. Loki fell to the floor and cried out as his leg hit the tile. His cane was thrown at him and struck him in the brow. Loki turned to his father for help but found the glass door closing. His father pulling the knob. Loki couldn't believe his eyes.

"Father?" Loki cried out trying to get up and stagger toward the door.

"Loki, your brother is an evil boy. I'm going to be rid of him. There has to be a heir to the throne. That should be you. You will stay here until the trial ends and Thor has left Asgard. Trust me, all I'm doing is for you." Odin said flatly.

"No! Father, you can't do this!" Loki cried putting his hand on the glass. He wanted to know what he had done to deserve this. Why he had been chosen for the life of sheltered hell. Loki didn't want to cry. He wanted to show his father that he was strong and free...but he wasn't. He was trapped in a black box and the tears fell freely down his cheeks. Loki watched as his father turned from him and began to walk away. "Father! Father! Please, Father!" Loki screamed down the hall. "Father!...I'm scared..." Loki's high voice cracked as he cried out to the one person who had ever given him any comfort. He loved his father dearly, but he hated him for what was happening. "It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong..." Loki said quietly long after his father had gone. Loki couldn't see how big the room really was, but it smelt damp and musty. He didn't dare venture back to the outer walls.

Loki sat at the door for what seemed like hours and minutes all the same. He began to wonder if his sticking up for Thor was justified. Loki began to wonder if he really loved Thor like he thought he did. Never had Loki thought that Thor's violence at practice would have gotten him thrown into a cell buried beneath his home. Loki clutched his bench-leg cane until his knuckles were white. He didn't know what to think. He shivered again closed his eyes. Nothing made sense.

When Loki opened his eyes saw a guard sporting his fathers colors coming down the hall. The guard stood in front of the door. Loki didn't know if the guard could see him. He expected not until the man spoke.

"You are a stupid little fuck, my prince. You think that you can do what you want? Your dumb brother is going to be sent away for a long time, little prince. I'm the one who's going to escort him across the bridge. I've been charged to follow him through and make sure he doesn't come back." The guard smiled darkly. Loki listened to the man and became angry. He didn't want to believe that his father was going to harm Thor.

"You are a liar. My father would not hurt Thor." Loki said through the glass.

"You are the _prince of liars_. Am I really lying?" The guard asked. Loki could see by the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice that he was not. "Your big brother is going to die, little prince. I'll kill him slowly. Cut here and there. Slice him up and down. I'll hear him scream and cry. I'll watch the light fade from his pretty blue eyes." Anger grew inside of Loki.

He seethed as the man continued to explain how he was going to kill Thor. Loki felt his hand begin to burn and instinctively he threw it up. He _did _love Thor, and he didn't want to listen to the guard speak any glass door cracked and shattered by the same force that had thrown Thor. The guard tumbled beneath the broken glass, grunting on his way down. The man scrambled to unsheathe his sword. Loki darted forward and reached for his cane. The guard got to his feet and took a swing at Loki.

Loki knew how to dance with a flustered man's sword. He rolled across the glass and tried to get push to his feet. Loki's leg gave out on his first try up. It was hard for him to dodge the blows while rolling in glass. He knew it was going to be hell picking the shards out.

Loki lashed out with his cane and staggered the guard. The guard recovered from the stagger and came at him fast. In defense, Loki held his cane out to block the man and closed his eyes,waiting for the man's blow to strike him in the head. He felt his cane jar but nothing struck his head.

Loki peeked out and saw the man's sword drop to the floor. The guard clutched the jagged bottom of the cane where it stuck in his gut. Loki couldn't make himself look at the blood seeping between the guards fingers. The man slumped to the ground and was dead in a minute. Blood had dripped from the man's mouth and it gurgled in his throat.

"I'm so sorry." Loki said as the man was dying. Loki began to tremble and he let go of the bloody cane. Loki had never killed anything in his life. And now a man had died at his hand. Loki hadn't wanted to kill the man. He hadn't wanted the vicious guard alive either.

Loki sat in the door way for a good five minutes. He was covered in blood and glass and his chest heaved. Loki looked again at the dead man and wanted to throw up. Loki eventually got to his feet, steadied himself with the bloody cane, and reached down for the front of the man's leather curiass. Loki had plans to be tried with Thor.

The man was not hard for the demi-god to pull. Even with a limp, Loki was strong and able bodied. Loki wandered the halls and took every staircase he could find. Eventually he started to see windows and familiar rooms. Loki hadn't passed a single person on the way to his chambers. No doubt they were all at the trial. Loki arrived in his room and realizes that he had only been trapped for about an hour. He dropped the heavy corpse on his lush carpeting.

The prince made his way into his wash room and did his best to remove the glass stuck in his arms and legs. He tried to bandage them himself but the wrappings barely stayed on. He hated not knowing how to do things. When the cuts stopped bleeding he made his way to his wardrobe.

Loki quickly changed into an expensive gold and green leather doublet and put on his fine clothes. He struggled with his cloak, for there were no handmaids nearby to dress him. Loki grabbed his horned helm and took a minute to fit it perfectly on his head. It covered the scars beautifully. He riffled through his belonging and found his short gold and green cane he used cosmetically for outings. Loki looked once again like the regal prince he was. His willowy stature made him seem taller and his thin face made him look older than his young age of fifteen. He looked like a king. Looking at himself in the mirror made him remember his dream and wonder if anything he'd ever learned was true. He turned away thinking of his dream.

Loki picked the bloody corpse back up and left his room, fully expecting not to return. The doors to the great hall were closed when he arrived. Loki had to muster up every bit of courage he had to open the door. Sweat pricked his brow. He hadn't wanted things to come to this. He had betrayed, killed, and ran, all for the love of his brother._ Was every person in Asgard corrupt with some blind hate for _another?he thought sadly. Loki pushed the massive golden doors and they swung open with ease.

In the middle of the hall Thor knelt under the scrutiny of the entire court, household, and much of the kingdom. He also dressed in fine clothes. But Thor's hands were bound and he had been shoved to his knees before Odin. Thor's head was bowed and his long blond hair covered his face. Loki could see droplets of blood slowly falling from his brothers barely parted lips. Odin was speaking with a certain smugness in his voice.

"Thor Odinson, tyrant and prince, I hereby-" Odin stopped mid sentence. Loki strode into the room, dragging the dead man. He walked past his brother without a passing glance and got to the steps leading up to the throne. The entire court was in a hushed silence. His mother had covered her mouth in horror. Loki shoved the body out before his father and dropped it roughly to the steps. His father's eye was wide with shock and his mouth hung open slightly, "Loki-" Loki was not about to let Odin speak.

Loki gave a sarcastically curt bow. "Try me now, my dear father!"

**Thanks guys. I'll try to update faster.**


End file.
